Papá soltero y desesperado
by akira kiryu
Summary: Me preguntaba que ubiera pasado si Eileen ubiera abandonado a Tobias y a severus xuando nacio y salio esto. Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1 la desesperación de tobias

La desesperación de tobias

Para Tobías las cosas no iban para nada bien, su esposa lo dejaba días después del nacimiento de su hijo para irse con su amante, al parecer un mago, al igual que ella y lo había dejado, de verdad entendía que lo dejara, había sido un verdadero imbécil, se había dejado llevar por la miseria y los vicios, pero lo que no lograba comprender es que dejara al pequeño Severus con él, abandonado a un destino cruel, él no tenía mucho que darle, había sido dado de baja luego de un accidente en el ejército y luego la depresión acabo con él, conocer a Eileen Prince había sido como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad y realmente la amaba con todo su ser, pero ya nada se le podía hacer, ella se había ido y jamás volvería

Por días enteros pensó que es lo que podía hacer, no quería mandar a un orfanato a su único hijo, el pequeño no tenía la culpa de las estupideces que cometían los adultos y no debía pagar por ellas, busco trabajo, sí que los busco, cada día salía muy temprano, dejaba a su hijo con una pareja que vivía cruzando el parque y no volvía hasta altas horas de la noche, apenas le quedaba un poco de fórmula de leche para Severus y dinero para pañales, el sobrevivía con las sobras que la familia que cuidaba a Severus le regalaba, no sabía cuanta más miseria podría aguantar su hijo, él era muy pequeño, frágil y enfermizo, debía encontrar trabajo pronto por el bien de los dos

Las semanas pasan implacables y el frio se hacía notar por las noches con más fuerza, aun no encontraba un trabajo definitivo, pero le habían aceptado en un supermercado local para poner las compras de los clientes en bolsas, así podía llevar unas monedas a la casa, las que luego ocupaba para comprar algunos pañales para su hijo, y algunas prendas para vestir para su diminuto cuerpo de dos meses


	2. Chapter 2 primeros dientes

Primeros dientes

Cuatro meses han pasado desde que Tobías quedo completamente solo al cuidado de Severus, aunque las cosas habían mejorado un poco desde que consiguió trabajo de mesero en un restaurant local, en el cual recibía el salario mínimo, las cosas habían mejorado mucho, tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar las cuantas básicas, las formulas alimenticias de su pequeño, los pañales y algo de comida para él, de igual manera contaba con las propinas que las personas le dejaban, si bien no contaba con muchas comodidades si contaban con lo básico para sobrevivir, las mantas extras que había comprado ya hace un mes servían para protegerlos a ambos en las duras noches

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido para Tobías, aun parecía un mal sueño que Eileen los dejara a su pequeño y a él, pero ya habían pasado cuatro meses, y aunque Sev era un niño realmente tranquilo y tierno no podía evitar quejarse cada vez que sus encías picaban por sus dientecitos, la primera noche que lo escucho llorar realmente se asustó, Severus solo cuando era necesario como cuando tenía hambre o el pañal sucio, pero esa noche lloraba con tal desesperación que Tobías no dudo en envolverlo en varias mantas y correr en piyama hasta el centro de urgencias más cercano a su casa, al llegar al lugar con Sev en sus brazos y llorando desconsoladamente una enfermera acercó hacia él y lo pasaron a una sala de atención, realmente le rompía el corazón ver así a su hijo, el doctor que atendía a Severus podía ver la desesperación del hombre le recomendó unas gotas para las encías de su hijo y los envió de nuevo a su casa

Los próximos días gracias a las gotas y los Evans (la familia que cuidaba a Severus) fueron más llevaderos, solo faltaban 2 meses y sev ya podría ir a la sala cuna que había cerca de su trabajo, el jardín que en ese lugar funcionaba era uno de los mejores que habían cerca y lo mejor, era gratuito, desde ahora solo quedaba trabajar y seguir llevando el dinero a su casa, las cuentas y las cosas de su hijo no se pagan solas.

* * *

Se que no es tan bueno como pudo haber sido, pero en realidad hice el esfuerzo, hace 2 días Salí de vacaciones de invierno y la verdad no sé cómo no se me fundió el cerebro estudiando para los exámenes, en fin, espero que les gustase, yo aquí intentare actualizar mis otros fics

Nos vemos

~ AKIRA ~

22-07-15


	3. Chapter 3 la guarderia

La guardería

El primer día del pequeño severus en la guardería, y para qué negarlo, él se encontraba más que nervioso, era la primera vez que se separaría de su hijo y lo dejaría varias horas en manos de unos completos desconocidos, porque aunque había conocido a quienes cuidarían de él aun sentía esa angustia de dejarlo solo y desprotegido en manos de unas personas que jamás había visto en su vida antes de ese día.

Quizás eso era normal, no querer separarse de su pequeño, él sabe que esta simple etapa ya marcara un antes y un después en su vida, porque en poco tiempo su pequeño tesoro se volverá más y más independiente y llegara el día en que ya no lo necesitase… ok, quizás estaba exagerando, pero es que realmente temía que llegara ese día, así como muchos otros se preguntaba si él podría ser lo suficiente buen padre y ejemplo para su pequeño, le aterraba la idea de que su pequeño se diera cuenta de la realidad en la que vivía y lo odiara por ello.

Hoy es primer día en la guardería de su pequeño y las dudas y el miedo lo embargan, será la primera vez que no estará su pequeño, ya no estará con la señora Evans, con quien sabe que lo cuidaba como su verdadero hijo y quedara en manos de nuevas personas

Hola, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido tiempo, espero que les guste


	4. Chapter 4 ocho meses

Ocho meses

Desde hace un par de semanas estaban sucediendo algunas cosas fuera de lo común, ya sea un objeto que cambia de lugar, cobijas que salían volando a mitad de la noche sin explicación aparentemente, las pequeñas huellitas aparecidas en el techo y las paredes, si no supiera que eran las primeras manifestaciones del poder de su hijo creería seriamente que su casa estaba embrujada.

Puede que Tobías no supiera sobre el desarrollo y crecimiento de los magos, pero estaba seguro de que Sev aún era muy pequeño para mostrar esa clase de poder, una vez Eileen le había dicho que era común que los niños mágicos movieran objetos cuando deseaban algo desesperadamente como un frasco de galletas y un juguete guardado a gran altura, eso era totalmente normal para un niño mágico en desarrollo.

Aun sin el conocimiento, él sabía que su hijo era todo un prodigio, tanto en su mundo como en el de su madre, parecía casi imposible creer que ese pequeño de ocho meses pudiera tener ese tipo de inteligencia, el era tan tranquilo, tan adorable con sus cabellos negros, esos ojos ónix y esa piel blanca y tersa, a esa temprana edad ya estaba empezando a hilar sus primeras palabras por ejemplo: papá, comida, entre otras. Tobías aun trabajaba en aquel restaurant, estaba aprendiendo a ser ayudante de cocina, lo que ganaba más las propinas le alcanzaba medianamente para mantenerlos y comprar algunas cosas necesarias, su jefe y sus compañeros de trabajo amaban al pequeño Sev y le obsequiaban muchos juguetes que apenas si podía tomar entre sus pequeñas manos

Sin duda el octavo mes de vida de su pequeño había sido el más interesante que había tenido que vivir y se moría de curiosidad de ver cómo serían los siguientes

Tuve problemas con este capítulo ya que al principio tenía una idea de cómo iba a ser el capítulo, pero con la falta de tiempo por los estudios, el trabado y los exámenes no me daba el tiempo y termine olvidándolo

Espero que les gustase este capítulo, intentare subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible

AKIRA


	5. Chapter 5 Diez meses

Lament la demora, tube varios problemas, empezando con que mi cellular, en el cual escribia los capitulos, se estropeo y quedo inservible, el que me compre ahora no lo se utilizer muy bien y por accidente borre todos los capitulos que habia escrito (que eran varios). En fin… espero que les guste el caputulo

Diez meses

Severus amaba las visitas a los Evans, o las veces que se quedaba con ellos mientras su padre trabajaba, amaba jugar con la pequeña Lily y miraba con administración a la mayor, Petunia, para los mayores era sumamente adorable ver a los infantes seguir a la mayor como cachorritos extraviados exclamando "Tunia, Tunia", y sacar encantos para acaparar la atención de la mayor, ella, por su parte se dedicaba a abrazar a los pequeños y jugar junto a ellos

...

Generalmente a los diez meses un niño ya está dando sus primeros pasos, o en su defecto están tratando de sostenerse sobre sus temblorosas piernas, pero al parecer, el pequeño Severus no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ello, la mayoría de las cosas que deseaba las alcanzaba gateando o lo traía con su magia, era una suerte de que nadie lo ubiera visto mientras hacia aquello, a Tobías le preocupaba un poco, las parbularias que atendían a su hijo le decían que su pequeño se negaba a caminar, y siempre preguntaban si había algo que "perturbara" la vida que un niño debería tener, ya empezaba a molestarle esa situación. Si le preguntaban a Tobías, el que su hijo aprendiera a caminar sería tanto un alivio como una preocupación, su pequeño era muy curioso, aunque no lo aparentara, se meteria en algunos líos

Severus dió sus primeros pasos un día lluvioso, lo acababa de dejar con los señores Evans cuando sintió unos pequeños pasitos siguiéndolo, pensando que era la pequeña Lily, que de nuevo buscaba seguimos a su trabajo se giró, topandose con su hijo que estaba detrás de él mirándolo fijamente arrastrando un paraguas entre sus pequeñas manos, al parecer, había visto que su padre había olvidado aquel objeto que lo cubría de la lluvia, y olvidándose de su rebeldía por caminar, lo tomo entre sus manos y con todas sus fuerzas lo arrastro hacia la entrada, donde se despedía de la señora Evans

OMAKE

Los paseos con su hijo por el parque central era algo que a Tobías le encantan, lo hacen cada ves que sale temprano de su trabajo y aún alumbra la luz de sol, ama verlo jugar con las hojas caídas de los árboles o sus juguetes, para el no hay mejor momento que el pasan juntos.

Cierto día, a pocos días de cumplir los once meses sucedió algo inesperado, su pequeño miraba algo tan interesante que a él le dió curiosidad, a si que siguiendol su mirada se topó con algo que desearía jamás haber visto, a unos metros más allá, frente a una tienda había una pareja, una mujer embarazada de unos tres o cuatro meses, que abrazaba a un hombre, se besaban y se dirigió tomaban de las manos, el la reconoció, lo haría donde fuera, era Eileen, al parecer siguia con su vida y no los extrañaba, volteo a ver a su pequeño que seguía en la misma posición, mirando fijamente a la pareja, como si los reconociera, aún sin saber realmente quienes eran, a Tobías se le encogía el corazón y no pudiendo con la situación tomo a su hijo y se fue a su casa, donde lo hizo dormir y el lloró hasta entrada la madrugada, en el fondo me alegraba que ella fuera feliz, aunque el no fuera su felicidad, pero lo lamentaba por su pequeño, que por su egoísmo y malas decisiones pagaba el precio

Nos vemos

~ AKIRA ~

21-02-17


	6. Chapter 6 Primer cumpeaños y el profugo

Primer cumpeaños y el profugo

Un año, el primer cumpleaños de su pequeño, el tiempo transcurrido se le había hecho tan lento, pero a la vez tan rápido, fue tan triste, pero tan lleno de felicidad, Severus estaba tan emocionado y soplaba torpemente las velas de un pequeño pastel luego de que los invitados le cantaran la tan esperada canción de cumpleaños, le llenaba de felicidad saber que aunque solo sean una familia de dos, podían contar con personas que los apoyaran en cualquier caso.

Claude Prince era un exiliado excéntrico, se había autoexiliado de su familia luego de que se reusara a contraer matrimonio con una estirada y egoista sangrepura, siempre soño con recorrer el mundo, conocer personas, idiomas, culturas, y quisas al amor de su vida, era todo un soñador, asi que en la primera oportunidad, tomo sus maletas y se largo de ese lugar, abandonando el lugar que lo vio nacer, crecer y sonar.

Durante las reuniones familiars que se habian enterado que su prima Eileen habia dejado al muggle y se habia casado con un sangrepura de pocas luces a su parecer que le cumplia todos los caprichos, sabia por algunos de parientes, que el muggle la tenia viviendo a la mujer bajo malas condiciones, y que no la respetaba como se merecia, entre otras muchas aberracones y exageraciones que suelen dares al ir de boca en boca. Sintio curiosidad, de como seria en realidad ese hombreal que las malas lenguas tanto difamaban, asi que al darse la oportunidad, se fugo hacia el tan mencionedo lugar donde segun las malas lenguas, su prima fue pricionera, al llegrar al lugar pudo norar que era un lugar pobre, miraras por donde lo miraras eso era, habian algunas casas semi destridas, y las que estaban en pie no tenian buena pinta, habia una casa en particular, a pesar de su aspecto tenia una energia tan calida, al acercarse pudo ver una pequeña reunion, se echo encima un echizo para desviar la atencion y entro , entre los hombres pudo ver pudo ver al que tanto buscaba, y entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño muy similar al hombre que lo sostenia, el infante lo miro directamente y entonces supo el secreto de Eillen… era una desgraciada y desapacio del lugrar

Perdon las faltas de ortografia, no tuve mucho tiempo para revisar esto y la mayoria lo ia escribiendo en mi telefono…. Espero que les gustase

Nos vemos

~AKIRA~

16 – 06 – 17


End file.
